World of Mutants (The Lost Chapters)
by Beanutbutter
Summary: Hello again. So basically, this series is going to be my Sunday project. I made it because I needed a place where I could fill in gaps in other stories, but introducing characters who will later become prevalent without forcing them into the other stories too early. Takes place in 2025, updates on Sundays, Review, favorite, follow, and enjoy! (Rated T for now)


Crona didn't like hurting people. They had been hurt enough times to know it was wrong. But with the demon living inside of them, they had no choice. They slowly cracked open the hospital room door. The floor was quiet so it wouldn't be difficult to do this real quick. The man was dying anyway, so what did it matter? They crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind themselves.

"Go on, do it", a sinister voice whispered, "do it already, I'm famished." Crona reached out their hand and closed their eyes, putting their hand horizontally over the man's chest and channeling their energy. Suddenly, the door opened and Crona jerked their neck around to see who it was. It was a short burly man in a brown leather jacket. The man did not look happy.

"What are you doing to him", he asked, his voice barely reasonable. Crona gulped, turning to the man, and backing up. "Who are you? What were you doing?!" The man's hands were clenched into fists, and razor sharp claws came jutting out of them. Oh this had been a bad idea. Urged by the evil spirit accompanying them Crona put out their hand, summoning a black liquid from their pores. The liquid raced along their arm with a mind of its own, and formed a long black sword, the hilt in their hand. Crona kept the sword pointed at the man. "I'm gonna make you regret coming here bub", the man said, charging at her, claws swinging. Crona blocked the first blow with their sword, and narrowly avoided having their slender body eviscerated by the second pair of claws as they jabbed at Crona's stomach. Crona then performed an impressive feat of flexibility, keeping their sword locked with the man's razor sharp claws as they performed a spin over him, losing contact with his claws halfway through the jump, and slicing down the center of his back. Hm. The cut was a lot shallower than expected. Did he have… Crona had little time to finish the thought as the man spun around, this time, his claws not missing as they went through Crona's midsection cleanly. She had not been ready for that. The black liquid oozed from her wounds, splattering on the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got this", the voice said to Crona, the black liquid hardening and preventing more bleeding. Another swipe, from the other side, but Crona managed to block this one, looking the man in the eyes. With a mere thought, the blood that had spattered on the floor rose up into black spikes, piercing the man in multiple places and suspending him by his own injuries.

"I'm sorry", Crona said, holding her hand to his chest. The man was not done yet though. He roared and tore himself free from the spikes, making his injuries far worse and bleeding profusely. His red blood mixed with Crona's black blood on the floor. Crona was in a state of disbelief. What had just happened. The man's injuries quickly began to heal. Crona wasn't about to let this happen, they swing they're sword down at an angle, but he caught it between two of his claws, grinning. He stabbed with the other set, but crona leaped back and reconsidered their options, of which there was only one. Crona didn't want to fight, so they fled out the door, and opened a portal in the shadows on one side of the hallway, leaping in and closing it behind themselves.

Some time later.

Crona had managed to bandage up their wounds. The hard blood took energy to keep up, so she would have to heal the old fashioned way. They wore their bandages beneath their black robes as they wandered into the alley they usually slept in. But this time there was a man standing there, a knife in one hand, a gun in the other. Crona froze where they were.

"You…are gonna give me everything you have", the ragged looking man demanded, "I know what you are…I SHOULD report you to the MRD you filthy mutant. Consider this a favor".

"But I don't have anything", Crona whined.

"Yeah sure, you have to have something..and if you don't there are other ways I could use you". Crona whimpered. But the man's face turned to horror as a shadow loomed over him. A demon, manifesting from Crona's own blood, loomed over Crona's shoulder.

"I say we kill him…we still haven't eaten remember?"

"What the fuuuuu" The man fired his gun four times, but the demon blocked the shots with his hands.

"Okay…", Crona replied, stretching out their arm. The demon melted and traveled along Crona's arm again, becoming a sword. "I'm sorry", Crona offered.

It was over quickly. They didn't want him to suffer. And now, They held his soul by their thumb and index finger. They held it over her head, tilting their head up and opening her mouth, letting his soul slide down their throat. They didn't like unclean souls…the taste was pretty bad. But the texture was always amazing, no matter the soul. They swallowed, feeling the buzz of pleasure that they both loved and hated. But they barely had time to savor it, before a light shone on them. A woman was standing at the entrance to the alley with a flashlight and gun, both pointed at Crona. Crona looked down at the lifeless corpse. Well this was bad. "Put your hands over your head", the voice shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to kill you too"

"Fat chance", the female shouted, "Put your hands up or I shoot". Crona brandished the sword at the woman, who fired three shots. Crona blocked each one with their blade. "Shit". Crona rushed towards the woman, ready to strike.

"I've got this Calleigh", a mysterious voice rang out. A man clad in a red costume sprinted from out of nowhere, jumping over Calleigh and brandishing a sword arm. Crona and the man clashed weapons, both jumping back a short distance, Crona lashing out with strands of razor sharp blood from their pores. Chaud tried to spin out of the way, but still managed to get cut up. His sword arm changed into something else, and he fired razor thin triangle shaped beam at Crona as they lost their balance, falling to the ground. Crona barely managed to leap out of the way, the beam curving under them as it tried to track them. Crona took a quick breathe of relief as they purposefully cut their own hand, splattering the blood on the ground to summon blood spikes, when the demon shouted at them.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, IT'S COMING BAAAACK". Crona turned just in time to see that the beam had looped up and around, coming back at them. They ducked, the beam hitting the ground and ricocheting into a wall where it dissipated. But this afforded Calleigh enough time to smack Crona upside the head with the butt of her pistol, with all the force of the most feared MRD agent the program had ever produced. She stood over the unconscious Crona as the man in red approached, touching one of the wounds on his arm and wincing at the stinging pain.

"I didn't need your help Chaud", she said.

"Don't' be a b-"

"I swear if you call me that I'll knock you out too". Chaud held his tongue.

"Bag them and tag them?", he asked. Calleigh nodded. "And I'm the one who has to carry her?" Calleigh nodded again. Chaud sighed and heaved Crona up onto his shoulders, carrying them out of the alley, behind Calleigh.


End file.
